Amnesiac
by violet rider
Summary: " Tell me why I dream of monsters and death and things that shouldn't exist but we both know do." Stiles is captured and brainwashed by a lawless group of hunters, can Lydia remind him of who he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Amnesiac**

Lydia's POV

" Where is he, where the hell is Stiles?" Scott growled at the nurse, she looked terrified as she shook her head, she didn't know of course noone knew.

He glared, " How is it possible that a patient just dissapered and nobody saw him, you do know he's the sheriff's son right, you could loose your job although if this is how you do your jo-"

"-Scott! " Allision interupted," Leave her alone its not her fault this happened."

"The hell it isn't, a patient our friend is gone, you don't just walk out after you get...in a car accident. " Scott faltered closing his eyes, no doubt remembering the state we found Stiles in. I met the eyes of the young nurse and mouthed, " Go."

Just because it was the worst night in our lives didn't mean we had to ruin hers, she took the hint and ran down the hall. Scott opened his eyes again, we all knew what happened to Stiles was no accident it was a sign.

" I talked to the head of security they have nothing no video no leads, nothing. " She sighed plopping down in the chair between us. " Normally the police would be investigating it but his dad hasn't even woken up yet and they are still down a few members, the earliest they can make is it morning.

" By morning Stiles could be dead." I hissed disgusted, didn't anyone care that he was gone didn't anybody care? I hid my face in my hands, this had been a horrible day starting when a car dropped Sherrif Stilinski outside the hospital still breathing and at the same time Scott got a call from Stiles asking him to take care of his dad. I don't think we ever considered anything was wrong until then Stiles had been himself, but that was when we were worried Stiles wasn't answering our calls or texts, he was missing or worse he traded his life for his dads.

**FLASHBACK**

**I wasn't the one who found Stiles originally it was Scott. When he found him he had cuts all over his chest; although it wasn't clear what or who happened to him we still sped to the hospital with Stiles head in my lap .The drive to the hospital was hurried and wet, hurried because I could feel the car speed down the streets towards the hospital. It was wet because I was crying I don't know when it started but after that it became impossible to stop, Stiles was my lap unconscious maybe even dying . I bit down on my lip tasting the blood, I always though Hell was a place but this this feeling, this is hell. I couldn't look at him like that, I shouldn't. Stiles would want me to rememmber him as strong and powerful and if nothing else capable, not..not this.**

**" Oh Stiles." I murmered touching his face trying to avoid touching the deep bruise forming on his he dead? I never stopped to think that Stiles couldn't die he wasn't allowed to, but Scott was numb in a daze and Stiles was so battered. He must have lost so much blood he had never looked so helpless so broken...**

**" He's not dead yet!" Scott yelled as he carried Stiles into the hospital without me noticing the car ever stopped. I just stared at the deep red blood stain vaguely wondering if it would ever come out it seemed so dark so permanent . Allison was in the waiting room before I convinced myself to go in. Her arms wound around Scotts shoulder for support. **_**Stiles needed support**_** I thought bitterly, **_**and I wasn't there and look at him now.**_

**" What just happened back there ?" I asked my voice sounding raspy even to myself.**

**" When I found him he was on the ground near his jeep, the official story is he got in an accident and called me. The doctor put him to sleep , so his body can start to adjust and he won't die from the shock or pain. He says it looks worse than it is."I let out a small sigh, he would be alright after all, Scott saw my reaction and shook his head. " What's going on Scott you said everything was fine."**

**" It is," Scott ran his hand through his hair nervously," It is, I just I have a bad feeling something isn't right.**

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

**" **We're going to find him Scott, you do know that, right?" Allison was the official spokesperson of our group, doctors came and asked if there was anyone to call, did we need anything, how long had we been there and she responded every time. I think Scott and I had come to an aggrement to wallow in our sadness until dawn.

" What makes you think that?" I snapped angrilly it wasn't fair she got to be okay when I wasn't. How could she stand there and believe he would be alright, so many had died why would he be an exception? " First off we don't know where he is or who took him, he may have just gotten sick with our shit and left who knows? All I know is the one person who had no reason to be involved in this crap except sheer will power is gone, he wasn't bitten, this isn't his families messed up tradition and he isn't a wailing woman.." I faltered.

Allison nodded and gripped my hand tightly as I leaned on her shoulder," He's only human." She replied softly.

" Only human," I sniffed," In a world full of monsters." I was still confused So why did they take him, this world has taken so much from us already! They took my love and my sanity time and time again. They can't have Stiles too, he's mine.

Minutes later we had left to sit in the waiting room for Scott's mom to meet us, we were completely alone except for an old man wailing softly, Scott's mom said he was an alchoholic and a pathological liar to boot.

"I think I know who took your friend."

I turned towards the drunk, he was disgusting: deep dark yellow eyes to match his teeth and his hair limp mousy brown. But for some reason when I looked at his face he looked strangely put together and I couldn't help but wonder if maybe he wasn't so drunk after all.

Scott's arm tighetned around Allision protectively," Don't listen to him he just an old drunk."

" Is that so?" he slurred walking towards us," Don't you want to find him, from the looks of it I wouldn't say he'd last very long."

Scott leapt forward and grabbed him by the collar pushing him to the wall.

" Don't play with me, if you lie and he gets hurt I will be back." Scotts eyes glowed red.

" Who me?" The drunk cackled," I would die rather before I tell a lie."

" Well I guess I'll see you in hell." Scott said darkly raising a clawed hand.

" No Scott!" Scott turned to me and immediately let go of the drunk to slide to the floor.

" What happened?" He asked desperately, I didn't know what to say Allision looked shocked too.

I shrugged " Go, I'll talk to him." I really doidn't have anythign to say to him but Scott murdering him in the lobby would definitely put ofr search for Stiles on hold. The drunk smiled to himself before his eyes fluttered closed.

" Hey!" I snapped slapping him awake, " If you know where he is tell us but don't wait our time with mind tricks."

"I don't have time for this." He grumbled. " Why should I help you brats find your friend from what I see he's probabbly better off without you psychopaths. I used knew girls like you when I was in high school who thought they were so much better than me and now we're all in the same boat. Do you know where they are now do you?" He yelled, I shook my head.

"They have a bunch of brats they hate and their husband is constantly late coming home because he was fucking the secretary, ha! I see that in your future missy." He went to take a quick drink from an empty flask in his coat pocket.

" But I am a reasonable man and for a small fee I could share my information." he said slyly.

I stared at him, " What type of fee?"

Suddenly a knife apppeared at his neck, it was Allison.

" How about you tell us what you know..." Allision pressed harder and a small bead of blood appeared on his neck," And we let you live logn enough to die from liver cancer." Her sugar sweet smile made it look like we were discussing dinner plans and not our missing friend.

" Deal!" he snapped reaching into his pocket, we watched warily as he pulled out a familiar necklace and handed it to Allison.

" That's all I know, happy now?"

Allisons eyes locked with his as she pulled the knife away.

"Ecstatic," She turned to me" We need to go." She pulled her bag onto her shoulders leaving Scott and I to scramble after her.

Allison started the car while Scott just climbed inside I guess he was used to Allision just taking off with no explanation, luckilly for them I wasn't.

" Allison, just wait what is going on here, please! Where are we going." I paused looking at the necklace, almost identical to the one she used to wear. I looked slightly more closely instead of a wolf and arrows it was an animal a wolf with a sword sticking out of its side.

Scott didn't seem to know what was going on either" Allison what's going on, stop the car. Is this about who took Stiles?"

Allision didn't stop or even slow down " Isn't it obvious Scott, that necklace why noone saw anything. We're going to see my dad. I think that the people who took Stiles..."

I looked up," They were hunters."

So why did they take him, this world has taken so much from us already!" I let out a whimper tears sliding down my face they took my love and my sanity time and time again. They can't have Stiles too, he's mine.

**AN: **

**Hey you guys thanks for reading this far and tell me who you think took Stiles and why**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amnesiac**

**AN: Not many reviews but I've gotten tons of favorites, thanks for reading and keep it coming. :)**

Stiles POV:

" Are you sure he's the right one." I groaned slightly at the loud noise, it sounded like if someone was yelling in my ear.

" Positive, if he isn't dead of course."

" Blake! He's it I'm sure, he_ has _to be." That sounded like a girl, I think her voice was light like bells

" Has to be what?" I muttered, I could barely even speak my tongue felt like lead in my mouth, I opened my eyes. _Bad decision_, I thought the lights were so bright they almost blinded me, slowly I opened them again it was still blurry three figures stood over me. A tall stocky man and two teens a boy and a girl who both looked around my age, wait I thought, how old _am I_?

"Where am I? " I asked trying to sit up the girl put her hand on my chest and pushed, she was stronger than she looked. I vaguely noticed she was pretty, short dark hair and big brown eyes.

"How are you?" The man asked, when I didn't respond he continued " I'm Heath, this is Blake and his sister Lindsay." He gestured behind him," Really how are you?"

I tried to sit up again this time Lindsay didn't stop me." How am I feeling! My head is about to burst, my chest feels like you hit me with a bat, but otherwise I'm just peachy thanks for asking. Oh, did I mention the fact that I don't know any of you, I can't even remember my first name, and once again where the hell am I?" Suddenly I felt out of breath and leaned back down.

" I think he's fine." Blake said walking out of the room.

" Will someone just tell me whats happening." I looked down at my wrists, they were strapped to the table.

" Or you could just explain why I'm strapped to this table." I asked sarcastically,"Seriously you must be the worst hosts in the history of life."

Lindsay rolled her eyes as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife quickly cutting the fabric off. " You can get up in a few minutes," she droned, obviously she couldn't stand me much more than her brother could.  
" You were right about the head injury, and you may have a concussion a bruised rib, a deep gash on your side, no biggie. Try not to rib your stiched kay' big boy?" She winked tugging at my hair before she walked out.

I scoffed," Real nice kids you have there Heath."

" They aren't my kids." He said helping me into a sitting position I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Fine, they're my niece and nephew they insisted on being here and seeing what the big deal was about. To see if you were anything like your mother."

"My mom, look I think you have the wrong guy I can't remember anything, I don't even know who _**I **_am I definitely don't remember my parents. Where are my parents parents anyway, shouldn't they be here?" I asked, _where ever here wa_s, I thought, but it was probably best not to add that.

" Your name is Stiles, and your in an underground Bunker a little outside Beacon Hills. If you let me I can tell you who you are, were and whats going on but you'll have to trust me."

I nodded, Stiles that sounded weird but not impossible , it was almost familiar.

" Your mom is dead she was murdered." Heath paused as if to let me soak it in he reached over to hand me a picture. There was a woman with long dark curls and eyes to match she was pale, beautiful, and heavilly pregnant. She was laughing holding a man in a police unifiorm, he looked young like he had just started out, they were my parents.

" You look so much like her, not much like your dad though." He said awkwardly, I just nodded. It struck me weird that although I couldn't remember what I looked like I could believe it. I felt like I had heard that before, even seen this picture before, my eyes shifted to the cop, my dad.

" What about him?" I asked bluntly," where is he?"

Heath didn't meet my eyes as he took the frame from me," He uh died too."

I felt tears prickle my eye, how could I miss people I don't remember. " Do you know who killed them, you promised to tell me everything how'd they die?"

"Do you believe in werewolves?"

" Ok," I tried to sit up but a sharp pain to my side kept me pinned on the cot. "Look I may not know how old I am, or even my last name but I'm not out of my mind. What are you the leader of somecmessed up cult, did you kidnap me? This is crazy werewolves, Do Not Exist!"

Heath smirked like he knew thats what I'd say, " And I'm guessing you want proof." He reached out and pulled me up with one arm, I winced a little but it was good to be back on my feet.

" We're hunters." He said l;eadign me up a narrow dimly lit flight of stairs.

" There are hundreds of us all over the country devoted to keeping humans safe we do that by hunting werewolves. Your mom was one of the best hunters we had, some people are born into hunting and some just started because werewolves have destroyed their families, their lives." He turned to me,"Believe me yet?" he asked with a grin.

I did, I did believe him fore whatever stupid reason his story made sense to me, I had a feeling I wasn't stupid and I had no solid proof or reason to trust him, but it felt like I had given someone this speech myself.

" If I did would it matter?"

He smiles, "I'd just have to convince you."

I sighed, " Has it ever it occurred to you all to maybe just tell me why I'm here?"

Heath kept wallking until he was in front of a door. " Before I let in this door you have to make a choice, usually we start training hunters young, you're sixteen but if your anything like your mother you'll be a fast hunter. The town closest to us, Beacon Hills is practically swarming with wolves, they used to have one of the most powerful family of hunters our generation has seen built werewolves ruined them." He turned to me," Like they killed your parents, Stiles."

I shurugged like I wasn't concerned but I was, "What do you want from me, it's horrible that is happening but I can't help you. I'm just a skinny kid who can't remember who he is."

"Let us train you Stiles, you can avenge your parents and protect some innocent people from getting hurt. If you feel weak we'll make you strong, and with you, we'll eliminate the threat." He stepped aside letting me walk to the door.

I took a deep breath as I grabbed the handle," If you do this theres no coming back." He warned.

I breathed breathlessly one last time pulling the handle towards me," Theres no coming back if I don't."

Lydia's POV:

" You think Stiles was taken by hunters?" Chris Argents asked turning to us.

" We know." Allision said tossing the pendant into her dads hand.

" What does this mean?"I asked, " What do we do now?"

Chris turned to me and patted me on the back,"Honestly Lydia, Stiles is probably more safe with hunters. If they follow the code, they won't hurt him. Most hunters aren't like my sister and Gerad they believe in the code above all and won't hurt a human. Damon." He said frowning slightly, "You're mother always said he'd make a good hunter."

I couldn't hold back a laugh at the look of disgust on Scott's face before sitting down in a chair next to Allison. Not that I felt much better, Stiles was still with a group of people he didn't know against his will.

Scott shook his head," No, it still isn't making sense to me. Why would they take Stiles if they don't plan on hurting him, it doesn't make sense."

Allisons eyes widened," Actually Scott, it makes perfect sense.."

Chris sat down at his desk warilly," I don't know how to tell you this but they may have taken him as a new recruit. It isn't uncommon for hunters to snatch people off the streets and offer them training, usually it's after months of careful monitoring and planning, I don't know why they'd take him out of the hospital during the day. It doesn't make sense."

Allision nodded," I remember mine, they blindfolded me and made me escape with a nail.." she said turning back to glare at the back of her dads head.

'"You two should go rest." Chris said turning to look at us, Scott started to argue but he raised his hand.

"I know Stiles will be fine but you've had a rough couple of days get some rest and worry tommorow, I'll contact some old allies and see if they know anything, worst case the didn't know Stiles had a thing for running with wolves and it was all a misundestanding." He smiled reassuringly at me," I'll take you both home."

That night when I finally managed to fall asleep I dreamt about Stiles dying somewhere bleeding out on the floor while I was forced to watch, sometimes he was torn apart by wolves, the favorite seemed to be the Darach sacrificing him it kept playing over and over again in my head. I turned to the picture I had near my bed. I hid it under my pillow most of the time, it was us in all of our crazy supernatural dysfunction. Scott's eyes glowed lightly while Allison leaned into him failing to hide the crossbow behind her back. Somehow I managed to sit perched carefully on Stiles lap while he held me with his good arm, the other one was dripping blood outside of the frame. Needless to say it was my favorite pictures and though there was blood smeared in my hair and my makeup was completely gone, it was the best one I'd ever taken. I always turned to the picture when I was upset, and Stiles but now he was gone and the picture just wasn't enough anymore, not without him.

**AN: Hey you guys thanks for reading this far and tell me what you think.**

**5 reviews = New Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amnesiac**

**AN: Not many reviews but I've gotten tons of favorites and followers, thanks for reading and keep it coming. :) Realy sorry if this scene sucks I'm not a fighter.**

Stiles's POV:

I gritted my teeth as Blake backed me into a corner . I threw a swift punch to his side, as he bounded back I kept my fists tight as Lindsay stepped in flinging her knives at me. One caught me in the cheek and as I turned to face her Blake launched himself onto my back,.

" Had enough yet?" He hissed in my ear. In reply I let my elbow hit him in the face and as he fell off I turned on Lindsay, a nasty smile lit up her face like it always did when we fought. She raced towards me sharpened knives in hand. I assessed the issue I could end this now and it would be easy tripping her up and putting her out of the fight, but I always feel guilty when I hurt her. She took advantage of my hesitation to stab me in the side_, nice trade off_. I dodged her first swipe and grabbed her wrist flinging her off of me. She dug her heels into the ground as Blake rose behind her, I couldn't take both of them at once but which was quicker Lindsay's knives or Blake's fist? They decided it for me, Lindsay knelt down to reload while Blake swung a fist at me, _shit that hurt_. I let myself crumple to the ground as he leaned over me, I groaned.

" You can always stop Stiles." He said wiping some blood away from his smug face," I won't go easy on you if you keep insisting on geting back up."

_Sure, like you were going easy on me before, jerk. _I swung my fist in response, catching him by surprise. One more hit and this would be over. I caught my breath before throwing myself at his body forcing him to the ground, he didn't open his eyes.

The door swung open just as Lindsay's last knife whizzed past my ear, Heath strided in taking in Blake on the ground and the sweat, the blood painting our faces." Enough, both of you !"

She smirked at me wiping sweat of her brow," Good fight." She mouthed, I felt my cheeks warm at her approval, Lindsay was not one to give out compliments lightly.

" Yeah," I let my eyes drift over to the unconcious heap that was Blake,"Is he going to be okay?"

Heath felt Blakes neck," He'll be fine, maybe a little pissed that you finally beat him. You've got to stop holding back Stiles, thats the only way you'll be able to fight these werewolves, they are vicious, ruthless, and completely evil. No exceptions." Heath lifted Blake over his shoulder he walked to the door and at the last second started to speak.

" I think you've proved you can handle your own. Now it is time to put your talents to the test."

" Werewolves?" I asked hopefully, I had been training for almost three months now," I'm ready."

Heath smirked as he propelled himself through the door," Worse, highschool."

" Worse, highschool." Lindsay mimicked carefully collecting her knives and tucking them into her sleeve for future use.

"So you finally beat my brother.." Lindsay wound her arms around me pulling me in for a kiss. We had been dating in secret for a few weeks now. Well it was supposed to be a secret but it was obvious to everyone except her brother. Apparently he still hadn't warmed up to me yet, _who knew._

" Mhmm yeah sure." I lifted her up a little as her legs wrapped around my waist," Let us tell Blake, your crazy brother. Scratch that lets tell your crazy, overprotecitve brother that also hates me. Did I mention your brother hates me, alot?"

She ruffled my hair, it was starting to get long although they shaved it down when I first arrived.

"Come on Stiles,we both know he doesn't hate you. He's just mad that Uncle Heath loves you so much." When I started to argue she pecked me on the lips again.

" Not to mention you've been training a few months and already spar with us, he's competitive he just can't help himself."

Another kiss, "I should probably go someone has to be there and rub this in his face when he wakes up." She pulled me in for one last kiss before I set her back on her feet.

" Plus if theres anyone you should be afraid of it's me, I have knives you know."

I groaned knowing where this was going. "Linday don't you dare!" Her small fingers delicately wrapped around the hilt of the knife in my side and roughly jerked it out.

" You may wanna get a band-aid for that boy scout. Lock up when you're done." She said flirtilly closing the heavy door.

I rolled my eyes, life was just so... good. I still couldn't remember much about life before the hunters but at times like this it didn't matter. There were still alot of questions I wanted answered but when I asked Heath he would tense up or Lindsay would accuse me of not wanting to be there, but nothing was further from the truth. Sometimes I remember my moms face and my dad, things that made me think maybe he wasn't dead. But why would they lie to me about him? I remember other things too, that helped me excel in training, like how eye color distinguished a wolf's rank and old vices like mountain ash.

However the worst memories were the dreams and they were always the same. A beautiful girl in a pink dress running across a football field towards a werewolf, a killer. I would always run trying to save her but I couldn't remember her name and every time _every god damn time _she was attacked. She always died in my arms crimson blood dancing along her red strands. All the dream ever did was make me want to be a hunter even more, so that maybe one time just once I'd be able to save her.

"You want us to go to highschool?" I asked in disbelief," That's crazy I don't even remember if I went to highschool!"

Heath rolled his eyes," You wanted to help on the hunt and you will be. There are atleast three wolves at this highschool,and it is your job to monitor them. Until we get word from the big boss to terminate the threats. "The big boss was the woman in charge as usual in most hunting circles we were relatively small with only ten hunters and as we were called the " trainees". . Aside from Heath, Blake and Lindsay I didn't know most of the people in our group, for the most part they only interacted with us to intervene in our training

" You'll be in charge of the operation you're going to have to prove you know how to use your skills in real life before they trust you in a major hunt."

" Skills?" I said sarcastiically. My main skill was tactics, getting information and using it against someone, yet another reason Blake hated me, I'm smarter than him. Then again it could be I was better at hand to hand but with werewolves superhuman strength it barely mattered. The crossbow still evaded me, although I was magic with a gun, almost as if someone taught me before.

Heath patted me on the back before handing me a folder," It has your information in it." he explained.

" You start Monday."

" Sure." I said shrugging to hid my unease, how could there be more than one werewolf in one school, and two of them were alphas? It didn't seem right, but then again I always wanted to die in highschool.

Lydia's POV :

I smoothed my hands over my yellow dress as I walked towards Scott's locker with Allison by my side. Stiles had been gone for three months today and things had been strained lately. His dad had finally healed from the injuries from the incident with the Darach who coincidentally had dissapeared. I knew she had something to do with Stiles's dissapearance. Everything that Stles was involved in was gone, without a trace. His dad and Scott's mom put his things in storage, and they cleaned out his locker months ago, it was like he never existed. Never existed...

" Allision we don't have to do this." I croaked my throat was suddenly dry," Scott doesn't know anything more ablout Stiles's dissapearance than you do. Scott's been having a bad enough time dealing with this anyway we don't need to bother him." It wasn't a lie, Scott's grades were back down and he wasn't as cheerful as we were used too. Although if I was honest everyone's emotuions had shifted. Derek felt guilty that his relationship with Jennifer had put Stiles in danger, Issac felt like he hadn't tried hard enough to help. Oddly enough I think I'm the only one who seems normal. I was still cold, and bitter as usual except this time it was real, not another fascade.

Allision smiled softly and grabbed my hand," You'll get through this, we all will."

" He's been gone so long what if he's..." I looked down at my feet, ashamed to have even thought he may be gone.

" Come on Lydia, we'll talk to Scott and see if he knows anything more. It can't hurt to ask." She squeezed my hand again before pulling me down the hallway towards Scott. He looked up and gave a slight grin.

" Hey."

I pursed my lips and looked pointedly at Allison, it was her idea to come over let _her_ have the awkward convo with her ex.

" Uhm yeah hey, we just wanted to know if you knew anything more about Stiles."

As they talked I let my eyes drift scanning the halls Issac had cut class again, obviously something wolfy was going on. Wolf whistles brought my attention to the front of the hallway, where two figures were gettuing closer.

" Um guys?" _Please tell me you see what I see, _I thought. Scott and Allision turned to look in the same direction. The figures moved closer so close together I thought they were floating, waiting for someone to strike. They were gorgeous and their entrance vaguely reminded me of the Cullens from that Twilight movie Allison made me watch, they looked like danger.A tall brunette let his watchful eyes fly over the gasping crowd before pausing to glare at me, or was that meant for Scott? A girl who looked vaguely similar to him simply laughed before entertwining her fingers with the third person. I hadn't noticed him, before she leaned in to whisper in his ear, his laugh was obnoxiously loud and almost familiar. Like the nervous laugh of my friend while he tried to figure out why I found dead bodies, or why our friends were trying to kill themselves. It took one glance into his soft brown eyes and I knew.

" Oh my god Stiles." I turned to Allison eyes wide, " It has to be him."

The boy kissed the girl on the temple before smiling softly. Didn't he see us, recognize us? He had to, I knew it was him there was the same birthmark on the side of his face and that pale _pale_ skin, he adjusted the strap of his bag as they walked past not even sparing me a second glance.

I reacted without knowing it, stepping forward," Stiles!" He paused and turned setting suddenly cold eyes on me, nothing like the Stiles I knew, his eyes softened for a moment before hardening again as the girl tugged him closer.

Scott shook his head, not even bothering to hide his red eyes," Thats not Stiles." We all looked at each other we knew it was obviously Stiles, the question was, _what happened?"_

**AN: Hey you guys thanks for reading this far and tell me what you think. Is it too rushed or do you liek where its going, what is going on in Beacon Hills?**

**5 reviews = New Chapter**


End file.
